Secret Unknown
by hp4eva786
Summary: amara has a secret that noone else knows. she'll do anything to keep it that way. but what happens when things start to get out of her hands. will her past finnaly catch up wit her. how will the marauders react when they find out that she is ....
1. summary banner

**Just like with my other story I am going to use this space to write out my full summary coz we all know that 255 characters is no where near enough**

**So without further ado**

**I give you**

**MY SUMMARY TO SECRET Unknown**

**amara has a secret that no-one else knows. she'll do anything to keep it that way. but what happens when things start to get out of her hands. will her past finnaly catch up wit her. how will the marauders react when they find out that she is daughter of the evil lord Voldemort ...**

**so do u think ur gonna like this story, I like the title lot even though I came up with it. Let me know what you think and enjoy the story. . I have also posted this story under the same name and penname on the site allows graphics and all my pictures for the chapters are on that site so you can check that out if you want. Also if you review my story I will check your out and leave one too. Promise. Buy for now. Hope you enjoy**

**also if you want to see my banner than ask me at I havnt mastered graphics so I did it on publisher but its good anyways. **


	2. unexpected

**Unexpected **

_Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,  
Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come._

Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead  
Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,  
Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,  
Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves. 

He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
My working week and my Sunday rest,  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
I thought that love would last for ever: I was wrong.

The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood.  
For nothing now can ever come to any good.

_W. H. Auden_

Amara groaned in her sleep. She was having the same nightmare yet again. Somewhere an alarm went off, saving her from any unnecessary torture. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up in her bed, looking around the not-so-familiar room. Against her choice, she had been stuck in this room in 'The Leaky Cauldron'. "Probably run by useless wizards and squibs." Amara had thought as she was brought in here by the ministry people.

Amara got out of bed and pulled aside the curtains. She looked outside and could see the people bustling around Diagon Alley. She could see busy parents walking around with their excited children. All she ever wanted was a happy family. But no! She had to live with an evil father and endure years of pain and trauma. Luckily she had managed to run away though she was separated from her older brother. But that's another story. **(A/N seriously it is. I'm going to post it separately soon because it's too confusing for me to put in here. I'd go off track. Which I do easily. Like I'm doing now. Oops. I suppose I should let you get on with the story. Enjoy…..p.s. leave a review.) **She still remembered the night when she had collapsed near the O'Connell's house. They had taken her in and cared for her like one of their own. She had finnaly had someone who cared for her and maybe even loved her.

Now even that had come to an end. The O'Connell's were no more. The fire had destroyed her family, her house, and her life. Now she was dumped, with uncaring ministry officials. The same people who were going to 'escort' her to the funeral. Idiots! Then they start acting like they are doing her a favour. Like they could be off doing better things with their time. Well it's not like she asked them to come here. If they had bothered doing their jobs properly, then they should have come earlier and saved her family. But no! They've got better things to do like sitting on their arses sipping butterbeer!

Amara was sitting back on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest, when the handle of the door turned and someone came in. She looked at the person standing in the doorway. A tall muscular man with a pale face was staring at her. His eyes piercing into her. Dressed in black and a stern look about him, the sort that go around intimidating others for their sick pleasure.

"Ever heard of knocking?!" Amara didn't care if she sounded rude.

Ignoring her question, the man simply said, "You are requested to come downstairs" His voice made it pretty clear that it was most certainly not a request but an order. Amara didn't move. Why should she? _It's not like they can control me whenever they feel like it._

"Now!" the man said not wanting to repeat himself.

"No." Amara said defiantly **(A/N love that word)** closing her eyes.

Noticing that the girl was not going to listen, the man moved towards her to grab her and push her off the bed.

"What th-" Amara was startled as she opened her eyes to see the man behind her making her stand up. "Get the hell of me!" she shouted at the man whilst struggling to overcome the man pushing her out of the door. She managed to free herself and tried to run but the man lunged at her. Amara kicked at him, but it was no good.

"Your presence is requested downstairs" said the man once again whilst gritting his teeth at the struggling girl as he made her walk down the last step of the winding stairs.

Amara looked around and saw that for the first time since she had been here, the bar was empty. No-one could be seen apart from Tom, the bar-man who was currently wiping glasses clean. As he saw Amara he gave her the tiniest smile whilst looking at the man behind her and saying, "Ya 'right!"

"Couldn't be better!" Amara answered not caring if her sarcasm took over. _Is the dude blind? Can he not see that I'm not alright? (Not that I would openly admit it but still..) I mean would he be alright if some big 7 foot guy was grabbing onto you if his life depended on it. As if letting me breath a little would kill him. I would like nothing better than to kick his face in. but that's kind of difficult to do when you are finding it hard to breath. _

Tom looked at her as if he was about to say something but decided against it and went back to his dirty glass.

The man holding her steered her across the tables and by a door that was hidden in the shadows. Loosening his grip a little, he knocked at the door,

"Come in," called a voice from the inside. The man opened the door and pushed Amara in. Amara was about to say something to the man but kept her mouth shut as she realised she was not alone in the room. Her eyes grew wide as they were cast upon an unexpected sight…

**A/N Dun Dun Dun….**

**What did she see? If you wanna know, leave a review. So what did you think of the story? Like it? Let me know! Bye!**

**P.S. leave a review or I'm not updating, (kidding), Or am I?!**


	3. Strange

**Chapter 2 – Strange …**

**( A/N – any text that is written in italics is Amara's thoughts. The chapter is mostly in 3****rd**** person apart from the bits where she is **_**thinking. ) **_**Apart from the little bit from the previous chapter. **

**People who fight fire with fire usually end up with ashes. - **ABIGAIL VAN BUREN

_Previous chapter:_

"_Come in," called a voice from the inside. The man opened the door and pushed Amara in. Amara was about to say something back at the man but kept her mouth shut as she realised that she was not alone in the room. Her eyes grew wide as they were cast upon an unexpected sight …… …_

… … …

Amara looked around the room and saw several men sitting rigidly at a large table which was set in the middle of the room. Looking at them, she saw that each of them had gloomy looks set upon their faces. They looked at her like she was just a piece of unwanted vermin. In fact all of them had stern faces put together with cold set eyes. All, but one man. But it was not only this feature that set him apart, nor was it his indescribable familiarity. This man was so different to the others that he could not have looked more out of place if he had tried to. Whilst the others were dressed in dull black and / or grey robes and assortments, he was wearing midnight blue robes with bright white stars, which caught the light at different angles, dispersing the colours into separate hues, in the dark room which was lit by four flaming torches at each corner of the room, embedded in the walls.

Even the man's eyes twinkled in the dim lit room. His silvery white mane framed his slightly wrinkled face, focussing out the man's half moon shaped glasses. Amara was taken back with the man's appearance. _Who wouldn't? I know mum always said to us that it's not the best idea to judge a book by its cover. But seriously, the man is just … um … strange. Strange. I know it's harsh but that is so far the best word I have come up with that could possibly describe him. Besides he might be nice. Who knows? Not me that's for sure. As long as he does not start croaking frogs or whatever out of his mouth as soon as he starts to talk. Then it's fine by me. But for now all that he is, is the Stranger. A very _strange_**Stranger. **_

Amara had no idea how long she had been staring at the Stranger in confusion for but obviously she was very absorbed in her thoughts as she did not notice when another man who taken his seat at the head of the table started to say something to else. He probably tried for some time or was a very easy person to annoy, as he snapped her out of her little daydream – if you could call it that – by shouting at her, her name, "Miss O'Connell!"

Amara had heard the man. It's not like she was ignoring him on purpose. _That would be so rude of me. Unlike some people who summon me without my choice and not even telling me what the whole façade is about. No that would just be rude now wouldn't it? It's not my fault that the Stranger is looking at me with his blue eyes. _The strange man continued looking at her with his twinkling eyes and smiled at her as if he knew something she didn't. _Which he probably does, being a man aged god knows of how many years and decades and what not._

After what seemed an eternity but in fact was only a few minutes, Amara managed to peel her eyes away from the Stranger and focused her eyes on the other man who had previously called her name. S_houted, more like. Oh well, it's not like I can do something about it. I'll doubt I would get away with anything from a man with a face like that. Those beady eyes and toothpick fined moustache was enough to put anyone off let alone with the grim look in his eyes._ He looked at her expectantly, _what for though, I don't even know him. And it's not just him but the same goes for everyone else. Why the hell are they all staring at me for? _Not liking the way all of the men in the room had focused their beady eyes on her and were now looking at her – and still feeling the gaze of the weird stranger on her back – she asked somewhat rudely, "What?" _Well they were being rude too, though it's not like I can do anything about it, expect to be rude back. My dad always used to say, " Fight fire with fire. " _

Maybe that wasn't the best way for Amara to answer, seeing as the look on the face of the man she had answered back to was reddening and heating up as if fuelled by anger. _Uh-oh! Mum always said if you play with fire, then you are going to get burned. Too bad she got burned either way. No! I have to stop thinking about it. I am not going to get upset, least of all cry in front of these people._ Amara shook her head as if to clear her head of any unwanted thoughts that would get her anger riled up. Not knowing that she had tuned out the man once again, was startled by a loud voice once again booming at her and tearing her away from her thoughts.

" I will not have you talk to me in such a manner. Or anybody else for that matter. " He shouted whilst glaring daggers at Amara. _Thank god, looks can't kill. Or I so would have been dead meat by now. What the hell is his problem anyway? It's not like I was ignorantly rude to him. Just asked a bloody question!_

Oblivious to Amara's thoughts, the man continued on with his little rant. " Obviously, such disregard of respect and the undermining of authority runs in you as well as your family. " The hatred that was pouring out with every word he spoke was evident.

_What the hell is he going on about now? I have not been undermining any stupid authority. And my 'family' had so not done anything, well as far as I knew anyway. I mean while they were still alive they always followed the rule. They were the ones who would catch the people who did wrong. After all, they were AURORS for god's sake! So how dare he make up stupid lies about my parents? Standing there accusing my parents of being something that they were not? What gives him the right?_ Amara's confusion was now slowly turning into anger and the way that the stupid man was still boring his eyes into her - as if he was trying to pierce holes into her - was really getting to her. _And how dare he talk to me like that? Just because I am younger than him does not mean that he can shout at me? As for being rude, he hasn't seen anything yet. _

Her thoughts and mind itself felt as if they were on fire, as if they were being fuelled by her sudden rage. She knew she could not keep her emotions bottled up and right at this moment she wanted nothing better to do then let it all out upon this man. She knew she should control herself; her emotions always got the better of her powers. She took deep breaths as she remembered one of the times she had lost control. _I can still remember the mess that was made by that sudden burst of wind when I had felt angry. Can't have that happening again. No matter how much I want to teach the stupid old man a lesson. _

As if sensing the problem, the stranger spoke up. Though Amara was not sure if he spoke in defence of her or just to keep the peace in the room or even just to get on with the stupid meeting. But he spoke nonetheless, in a tone of voice which clearly said that he was not one to be challenged.

" I do not believe that there is any need to speak to her in that way. I know of whose actions you speak – and as I'm sure so does everybody else in the room – but falsely accusing the girl of Tom's actions will not help anyone. " he said as his half moon shaped glasses twinkled in the dim fire light. " Unless of course you believe that she is capable of committing such horrendous crimes or that she has been aiding him with his destructions. I do not think so. After all she is but a mere child. "

_A child, I am not a child. I am nearly thirteen. Well I suppose I have just turned twelve. I mean my birthday party - – anyways I suppose to them I am a child. But that doesn't mean that he can just talk about me as if I am not even sitting just opposite him. Can't hold it against him though, he is just trying to defend me. What for though? It's not like I've done anything wrong, least of all commit horrendous crimes or whatever._

" You of all people should know that there are many consequences when blamed for another's mistake. " He paused for a second before saying the other man's name " Bartemius Crouch " when the strange man said this, he did not shout it or raise his voice but the effect was there nonetheless.

_Why do they talk like that? How the hell am I supposed to get any information about them let alone any answers to my endless questions if they keep talking in bloody riddles? At least the strange man put the other idiot – sorry that's not fair on the other idiots – ' Bartemius Crouch ' in his place. _

Not liking the manner in which his authority was being undermined, especially with one who should be agreeing with his opinions – or so he had thought – Bartemius Crouch, trying his best to not let his anger show, said to the strange man who had been backing Amara up a minute ago.

" Fine then. Dumbledore, why don't you talk to her and then maybe you can tell us whatever the reason you have for gathering us all here. Especially at a time like this, when we could be using a time a lot more wisely be trying to control the mess that has been made by her father. But no, catching the vile criminal cant be that important because we have all been hauled up here to talk to the daughter which is also pointless because now you say that she does not know anything about the whereabouts of her father or what he could be doing. Do tell us Dumbledore the point of this meeting, with the main guest being the very girl who may or may not be the very root of the problem. "

Bartemius Crouch said all this in too few breaths, whilst gritting his teeth as his anger shone through his eyes which were full of unknown hatred. His eyes darted across the room to look at Amara who was still standing near the door apart from the rest of the people in the room.

_What the hell could dad possibly have done to make Bartemius Crouch hate him so much? He never put a toe out of line for as long as she had known him which might not be that long ( since it was only four or something years ) but in all that time he was as law abiding as you could get. In fact, he used to give us lectures out of nowhere of stuff we had no idea what about. _The way that her dad was being mentioned, Amara didn't like it at all. It angered her mostly but the talk of a man so close to her who had just passed away also saddened her. _ Dad was a nice guy, he would never hurt a fly let alone have ever committed any of theses crimes which Bartemius Crouch has been accusing him of._ _maybe they are getting him confused for someone else. But they seem so sure that the evil man is my father. Besides didn't they say that the man's name is Tom. Dad's name was Steve. Steve O'Connell. This is so confusing and why is it all happening to me and now of all times. Why cant they just leave me alone. I haven't done anything wrong. Unless…_

**A/N - thanks for reading my second chapter, I know I took a long time to update but as you probably noticed yourself it is going very slow. I have already got the next written, I just need to type it up. If you took your time to read this then please leave a review, what's a few more seconds and I would really appreciate it. - Zadi**


	4. its not fair

**Chapter 3 – It's not fair.**

**A/N – any text that is written in italics is Amara's thoughts. The chapter is mostly in 3****rd**** person apart from the bits where she is **_**thinking. ) **_**Apart from the little bit from the previous chapter. **

Mother Teresa  
If you judge people, you have no time to love them. .

Richard Bach  
The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life.

_Previous chapter:_

The way that her dad was being mentioned, Amara didn't like it at all. It angered her mostly but the talk of a man so close to her who had just passed away also saddened her. _ Dad was a nice guy; he would never hurt a fly let alone have ever committed any of theses crimes which Bartemius Crouch has been accusing him of._ _Maybe they are getting him confused for someone else. But they seem so sure that the evil man is my father. …_

Bartemius Crouch, trying his best to not let his anger show, said to the strange man who had been backing Amara up a minute ago.

" Fine then. Dumbledore, why don't you talk to her and then maybe you can tell us whatever the reason you have for gathering us all here. _… …_

… … …

" Why thank you, Bartemius, I think I might just to that. " Dumbledore said calmly with a twinkle in his eye suggesting that everything was going accordingly to his unknown plan.

"Firstly while we still have our manners. Ms. O'Connell, why don't you take a seat instead of standing there, next to the door?

Deciding to decline, Amara started to open her mouth, but she soon realised that she had no choice in the matter and also her feet were starting to ache already.

_Besides, I might as well get as comfortable as I can, if I am going to be here, with these lot in the room. Especially since I have a shrewd feeling that I am going to be here a long time, if these people might get their way._

She looked around and saw that there were only three chairs which were unoccupied. One at the top and the other two near the bottom. Not wanting to sit anywhere near the fuming Bartemius Crouch, Amara decided to sit next to her 'stranger' Dumbledore. His eyes twinkled once again as she walked past the top chair towards the empty ones near him.

Amara pulled out the chair, flinching as it made a high pitched sound, booming in the silent room. As she sat herself down, she looked at all the faces that were still looking at her expectantly.

_Do these people not have mouths or something? If they want to say something, why can't they just come out and say it, instead of glaring at me with their eyes, protruding hatred. What do they think I'm going to do? Bite them or something!_

Getting irritated from all the weird glances being thrown her way, she addressed the room politely, - well as polite as se could be – " So … "

_Damn. I should have asked " What? " though I doubt that I would get any different reactions this time._

Dumbledore cleared his throat, getting all the attention towards him. " I apologise for interrupting your day and also for the rude way in which Marcus brought you in. but thank you for coming, "

_Yeah, like I had a choice. I mean I was only being held by a broad man bigger than twice my size but no worries I wanted to come because I have nothing better to do than sit in a room full of people who rather stare at me than say a word. No, I don't mind at all. (!)_

Amara just muttered under her breath, " Whatever … "

Carrying on, he said, " I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. These ladies and gentlemen, sitting in front of us are ministry officials. And as you probably know by now, he is Mr, Bartemius Crouch and is here to represent the Minister of Magic. "

_Yeah well, if the way he acts and talks is the way the Minister of Magic wants himself to be represented than he is either really stupid or really stupid. Hmm! Guess he's just stupid then._

Amara tuned out while Dumbledore mentioned names of the 'Ministry Officials' sitting around her, for it meant nothing to her. She doubted she would ever see let alone talk to any of these people.

_Not if I can help it!!_

Something on her face must have given away what she was feeling or thinking as Dumbledore asked her, " I do hope that I am not wasting your time. " there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

_Duh! Ya think. Besides it not, like you actually care. Or do you (!) _Amara thought to herself as she answered Dumbledore reflecting her thoughts.

" No it's just that … well I'm not going to remember so many names with their faces and I doubt that I'll ever need to use them. "

_Not that I want to. _Amara added to herself silently.

Dumbledore looked at her as if he could see right through her and then said, " Well, I suppose then that should get right to the point, hmm. I will tell you why we are all here. It is concerning your da- father, and o his current situation. "

_Dad's current situation. Huh! What's he talking about. Dad's dead, so's mum why not talk about her "current situation". The only situation they could be in is being six feet under._

Confused, she asked, " What are you talking about? I mean my dad's dead. What situation could he possibly be in, apart from being six feet under? " she added sarcastically.

Dumbledore just shook his head sadly and replied, " I am not talking of your dad but of your father. "

_Right! Coz that makes a hell lot of sense now._

She raised her eyebrows in confusion, at Dumbledore who merely said, "What I mean is that Mr. O'Connell was not your real dad. I am talking about your real father who is – " he was interrupted by a knock on the door and a tall messy jet black hared man came into the room.

" Albus, I have found something else. It may be of great importance." He whispered not wanting his information to be heard by any of the occupants of the room. Dumbledore exited the room, with the man following hi out. Leaving the room in an unwelcoming silence.

But Amara didn't have time to consider either matter as her brain was now rushing with thoughts.

_Oh my god! How the hell does he know that dad is not my real dad. What if he knows about dad – father, my real father … if you could call him that because I know I certainly wouldn't, not after what he did and everything that I had to go through. _

Amara winced as memories flooded her of what she had to endure when she had been living with her 'father'.

_Calling himself Lord Voldemort. Thinking that he is some sort of big shot. _

Amara never really knew of her birth mother so was only brought up by Voldemort's followers / servants.

_Probably didn't want anything to do with me! I don't want anything to do with her either, coz as far as I am concerned Voldemort is not my dad and the woman who gave birth to me is not my mum. My real parents were the ones who cared for me. I wonder if they would have taken me in if they knew that I was the daughter of Lord Voldemort._

_It's not fair when people judge me by him. I am nothing like him. I am not evil. I may not be the nicest person on Earth but there is no way that I am anything like him. I'm certainly not evil and nor will I ever be. I'll make sure of that. I'll never be like him. Too bad he gave me all these powers. Probably thought he was going to use me as a tool for evil. Not like he would care if I was hurt in the process. _

_Thank god, me and Nick managed to get away with while we could. Took long enough. Still have the scars when we failed to run away. Oh no! Nick! Does Dumbledore know about him. I haven't seen Nick for years. Not since the night we ran away. I wonder how he is. Is he O.K.? Is he even alive?_

_Why did all this have to happen now? Just when I was happy with the way my life was going, things had to go wrong. Why? Coz I'm bloody cursed and not allowed to live a normal life. _

_What will Dumbledore do to me if I am Voldemort's daughter? What's going to happen to me now. I have nowhere to go. No one to go home to. What did I ever do to deserve this? It's like I sont get a say in what happened with me. Everyone just do with me what suits them best. It's not fair!_

**A/N – I know it's a short chapter but this is also the quickest update. I've got the next chapter done. Just gotta type it up so that should be up as soon as I can be bothered too. Any comments? What do you think so far about the story and Amara? I know it's annoying to review and some people won't even bother to read this but I would appreciate it. Especially since I can shove in my friends' faces coz they think I'm wasting my time.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers so far. You guys are the best**


	5. all alone

**Chapter 4 – All alone!**

**A/N – any text that is written in italics is Amara's thoughts. ( the bits where she is **_**thinking. ) **_**Apart from the little bit from the previous chapter. **

Somewhere there is someone that dreams of your smile, and finds in your presence that life is worthwhile, so when you are **lonely** remember it's true, someone somewhere is thinking of you. - anon

Previous chapter:

_It's not fair when people judge me by him. I am nothing like him. I am not evil. I may not be the nicest person on Earth but there is no way that I am anything like him. I'm certainly not evil and nor will I ever be. I'll make sure of that. I'll never be like him. Too bad he gave me all these powers. Why did all this have to happen now? Just when I was happy with the way my life was going, things had to go wrong. Why? Coz I'm bloody cursed and not allowed to live a normal life. _

Chapter 4 – all alone.

Before Amara could wallow further into her worries, her thoughts were interrupted as Dumbledore came back into the room, closely followed by the messy haired man, who sat down in the empty chair, opposite Amara, next to Dumbledore.

_Looks familiar. But where from? He can't be working with the Ministry lot or he would have come with them lot, right? Uuhhg, whatever. I don't care._

Dumbledore had once again started talking as he addressed the whole room.

" I apologise for the interruption but it was necessary. I assume that you all know Mr. Potter. Apart from you of course, " he said as he turned to face Amara, with a smile on his face as he said, " I assure you that this name is one that you will most definitely be needing in the near future. This is Mr. David Potter; he is one of the top aurors in the field.

_An auror. Why the hell would I need to know him 'in the near future'? What do they think I'm going to do? Start killing people? And then what, shove me in Azkaban. No way! There is absolutely no way I am going to be spending any more " quality " time with dementors. Never again. Or do they want something else from me! Trying to get my powers from just because they're not normal. Like hell I am going to give my powers to them. They're mine. _

" David, this is Amara O'Connell, the reason why we are here. Everyone apart from, Miss O'Connell why we are all gathered here, so I shall fill her in and those who do not know the story will do now. "

Dumbledore paused as he looked at Amara and then continued, " Around 5 years ago, when Marissa and Steve O'Connell found you, they took you in their care without knowing anything about you. Though it did not take long for them to realize who you were and they owled me straight away as they trusted me, to help them. We talked it all over and not wanting to place either you or their own family in danger, the O'Connell's kept you in their home, knowing full well that giving refuge to the daughter of Voldemort would place their family in grave danger they decided to go into hiding.

_I am not hsi daughter. Steve was my dad, not Voldemort. Look how they flinch at the very mention of his name. They would not last a minute in his presence. _

But I suppose that Voldemort was busy with other attacks so he did not come looking. After 4 years, the O'Connell's came out of hiding and Voldemort still did not come after them. Pardon the manner in which I say it, but it is my belief that Voldemort has either lost interest in you for now or believes you to be dead. I believe and hope that it is the latter. But just incase, we well have someone guarding you at all times. "

_Guarding me! I am not a piece of property that they possess. Who is he to decide what happens to me or where I go? Just because he says that he was mates with MY parents, he can push me around. Well I don't think so. And by the looks on their faces I doubt that these officials are either. Probably don't think that I am worth wasting their time over. Not like I want these idiots to be surrounding me. _

" That is where Mr. Potter comes in. You will have to stay here at the inn till September the first unless we can arrange another safe place for you. At the beginning of September you will start your third year at Hogwarts. "

_Great! School. Like I don't have enough to worry about already. I don't need to go to some stupid school. I preferred it when mum taught me. She is so better than some stupid teacher. Was better anyway. And now I am going to be shipped at some dumb school where I wont even fit coz I'll be the new one who everyone hates. Not that I want to go. _

Once again, it seemed as if Dumbledore had read her mind and knew what she was thinking as he said, " I know that you have missed our first and second year, but Marissa did tell me that she home schooled you and kept me informed of all the spells and portions that you learned at home with her. So there will be no need for you to be behind your fellow classmates, if that is what you are worried about. You will receive a letter which will give you further information, and of course a list of books and other items which you need for your school supplies. Mr. Potter will escort you to Diagon Alley, he will assist you with you buying any thing that you want or need. You will also receive a key to your vault which the O'Connell's started at Gringotts. Unless you are supervised, you may not go out of the inn anywhere. "

_So you think that you are going to keep me a prisoner now, are you. What makes you any different to __**him?**__ What gives you the right to tell me what to d? You are not the boss of me._ Amara didn't like Dumbledore. Had she known him before the fire, she probably would have, but circumstance change people. _I guess he would have been nice. Has a grand father-ly touch. Still an idiot. He cat lock me up. You know what, I don't care. It doesn't matter to me because it's not like I am going to actually listen to him. Surely he's not that stupid. Why would I listen to him when he didn't save my parents!_

Oblivious to the thoughts going on in Amara's head, Dumbledore went on with his ' ever lasting ' speech without any chosen effects on anyone, except for angering Amara with his wrongly chosen words.

" Anything else you need, or any questions you want answering ...

_Questions? Yeah I got one. Why did you not bother getting away from your precious 'distractions' and come and save my parents. Things that actually matter. Instead of … knitting or whatever it was that you were doing. _Even though she knew she was being slightly stupid, she could not care less because she knew that if she didn't try to shift the blame to someone else, she would blame it on her like all the other times.

" … You can ask Mr. Potter. I think that he would be best to guide you since he does have a son your age currently attending Hogwarts. Well I think that I have covered all anybody needs to know at the moment. If no one has anything else to add then I believe your presence is no longer needed. That's all I have to say. "

Dumbledore looked around at the table, at everyone individually as if asking if anyone had any objections. When no one said anything, he took it upon himself to dismiss Amara, and once again started to speak.

_Oh for god's sake. How much do you have to say. I though you said that was it. There is no way I am going to be going to his dumb school if he will be talking that much ever bloody day. Hurry up! I have better stuff to do. _

Amara knew that she had nothing better to be doing but her anger had been rising slightly whenever Dumbledore spoke and he certainly wasn't helping now. If she had not come ( not that it was her choice ) she might still have been in her room brooding but at least then she would have had her powers in check, because right now it was as if her supposedly 'dormant' powers were waiting for the storm to brew.

" You may go back up to your room and do whatever you please. As long you do not leave the inn that is. That would not be very wise under the current circumstances. Besides I do not believe that either Marissa or Steve O'Connell would have liked it if we ever let you go in harms way. "

_Uh huh! And you have been doing a damn well good job of it so far haven't you? Besides it's not like I am ever going to know what they would have liked. It shouldn't matter to you, you're fine. Nothing wrong with your oh - so - perfect life. Talking about my parents' deaths as if really shook you. If you really had cared about them, then you should have done something and saved their lives. _

" After all it is our duty now to keep you happy and safe."

Dumbledore finally finished his speech but one of his words lingered in Amara's mind, which she voiced. " Duty? "

_I have been sitting here for god knows how long, just to hear him say that he will do his precious DUTY!!_

Amara could not take it any longer. How can he stand there and say that when he did the exact opposite. Knowing that there was no way she could keep her anger in check Amara didn't stop herself. Angry at everything, she shouted the word again, " Duty " letting her emotions get the better of her, she felt a mighty wind enter in through the windows which had slammed open suddenly. Not knowing her powers were no longer dormant she went on.

" How can you sit there, talking about your duty when my parents are dead. If you had fulfilled your duty as a 'trusted friend' as you call yourself then my parents would still be alive. If your damn aurors had bothered to come a little earlier, I would still have a family, rather than being here and having to listen to you. They are dead Dumbledore, dead. You talking about your stupid duty, is not going to bring them back or even help in any kind of way. And as for Voldemort – he is NOT my dad. "

As Amara said what that had been on her mind, her voice shook with anger, "Okay. H-he did not care for me. He – he never acted li -ike a father should. My dad is Steve and I am HIS daughter so don't you dare tell me that I am Voldemort's daughter. I don't care about him. I led my parents and thanks to Voldemort, I had to watch them burn to death. If you were so bothered about your duty then right now things would be a lot more different. "

Her breathing as a lot more heavier now, but nevertheless Amara was glad she had finally gotten everything off her chest though she knew that none of this would help her case. The gusty wind was still present in her room though as she finished speaking, it blew down as well.

" Shut your mouth, you insolent little child. You have no idea what you are talking about. And DO NOT mention your father's name. " Bartemius Crouch shouted at her which once again flamed up Amara's anger.

" No! I will not shut up, and don't look at me like that. I am not scared easily, least of all by people like you. You can't even dare to say his name, can you! What's so scary about his name? Huh! And he is NOT MY FATHER. " she said shouting the last words loudly.

There was a deathly silence following her outburst. The ministry officials were at a loss at what to. They had never faced anyone who would dare to shout at Bartemius Crouch, least of all a little girl. The wind was now ever more forceful, blowing through her own brown locks. The lights flickered in the room as if waiting for something.

Dumbledore told her to sit down, not unkindly but she did not listen. Unaware that she was even standing, she said loudly but calmly. " I am not wasting my time with you people any more. Saying this Amara walked out the room and then ran up the stairs. Once she was inside the safety of her room, she shut the door, locking it one of the more powerful spells she had learnt in her spare time.

Tuning her back to the door, she closed her eyes as she slid down onto the floor, helplessly. She let the tears free that had been building up in her ever since the fire. But the words she had said downstairs had broken something inside of her, making the pain even more real.

Amara cried letting out everything she had bottled up since she had seen her family being burned alive in front of he r own eyes and seeing her hose being torn apart. She knew she could not cry in front of anyone else because they would just give her deep looks of pity which she could do without.

But now she let all her pain out as she was finally able to mourn her parents' death. She hugged her knees to her chest, whilst more and more tears poured out stinging her swollen eyes and wetting her damp cheeks.

She cried because she knew no one would come. She cried because she no one could take her pain away. She cried because there was no one else. She was alone. All alone!

**A/N – finally. I have been planning this last bit for ever. I am do glad I finally got it down. So what do you guys think? Let me know. Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed so far. And for those who are waiting for the next chapter, check out my other story, Evans versus Potter. The name says it all.**

**Zadi**


	6. Out of Control

**Chapter 5 – Out of control**

**( A/N – any text that is written in italics is Amara's thoughts. The chapter is mostly in 3****rd**** person apart from the bits where she is **_**thinking. ) **_**Apart from the little bit from the previous chapter. **

**As we grow up, we learn that even the one person that wasn't supposed to ever let you down probably will. -Anon**

_Previous chapter:_

_Tuning her back to the door, she closed her eyes as she slid down onto the floor, helplessly. She let the tears free that had been building up in her ever since the fire. But the words she had said downstairs had broken something inside of her, making the pain even more real. _

_Amara cried letting out everything she had bottled up since she had seen her family being burned alive in front of he r own eyes and seeing her hose being torn apart. She knew she could not cry in front of anyone else because they would just give her deep looks of pity which she could do without. _

_But now she let all her pain out as she was finally able to mourn her parents' death. She hugged her knees to her chest, whilst more and more tears poured out stinging her swollen eyes and wetting her damp cheeks. _

_She cried because she knew no one would come. She cried because she no one could take her pain away. She cried because there was no one else. She was alone. All alone!_

**This chapter is dedicated to Sue and Jane at Westcombe Park Dental Practice in London, where during my work Experience I wrote the chapter and they let me type it up when I was supposed to be working. Even though they wont see this, its for them. **

There was a loud knocking on the door and someone called, " Let me in. Amara come on".

But Amara didn't care, she had a faint idea of who the voice belonged to and there was no way she was going to let him in her room. Maybe if she ignored him, he would go away. But apparently he was not getting the message. Either that or he was very persistent.

" Amara, I know you're in there, Open the door please."

_Why the hell can't he just leave me alone?_

"Go away" Amara shouted through the door, she knew there was no point in pretending any more. He was not going to be ignored.

"I need to talk to you"

"Oh yeah! Well Tough! Because I don't want to listen to you, so do me a favour and GET LOST!"

The voice came back stronger this time, " Amara, I'm sorry but if you don't let me in then I will have no choice but to open the door myself."

_We'll see about that._ "I don't think so." she said as she focused all her anger on the bolted lock and into keeping it shut. She knew she should not be using her powers like this but she couldn't care less right now. There was no way she was going to let any one of them in.

She knew what they would do. She knew what they would say. But she didn't need anyone's pity. What was that going to do? Stupid people with their stupid sympathetic faces.

"It's no use. Try all you like but you're not coming in." she said to the man outside who kept muttering spells like, "Alohomora" and "Bombarda". He tried all the spells he knew, but to no avail.

Giving in he said, "Amara, please you need to talk to someone."

"You say it like I'm some kind of nutcase."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it."

"Since when do you know anything about me? You know nothing. NOTHING!" she repeated louder.

"Amara, I may not know much but I do know that you should not be using your powers like that."

"They are my powers. I'll use them like I want, when I want." She said, her anger once again rising inside her.

_How dare he tell me what I should or shouldn't be doing? He's not the boss of me. Like I'm going to listen to him when he thinks he can boss me about. _

"Amara come on!" the man would not give up.

Amara could tell by the raise in his voice that he was getting annoyed.

_Serves him right. _

"Leave it, David." a softer voice called out. The voice of the woman that had taken care of Amara when she was brought in. The only woman that could calm Amara down whenever she got out of control, which happened quite a few times these past two days. There was just something about her that reminded Amara of her late mother. They both had the same calm voice and loving nature. "Let her be."

Amara closed her eyes as she let go of the magical hold she had on the bolt. Reluctantly she opened her mouth to say something, but clamped it shut again when she heard footsteps walking down the corridor, coming towards her room.

"Is she still in there?" Amara recognized the stranger's voice. She knew it was Dumbledore.

One of them must have nodded in response because then Dumbledore knocked on her door and said, "Don't worry Amara. You are not in any trouble."

If this was meant to be calming Amara down then it wasn't working. In fact it only caused Amara to get angry again, even more than before. Her anger steeped out of control as her mind filled with thoughts against Dumbledore who kept talking and saying that it must be hard on Amara, as she had no one now.

_What the hell does he know? Did he watch his parents' burn to death? I don't think so._

What angered Amara the most was not what Dumbledore was saying about her, but knowing that it was true. She really did have no one to turn to. It was this truth that had yet to sink in for her to take control of herself and understand. But trying to control your feelings mixed with anger, hurt, betrayal and loss could bring anyone down, let alone one as young and with a past like Amara's.

Her powers unknowingly connected to her emotions, could burst at any time. Amara didn't understand it.

_I've never had a problem controlling them before. __**Maybe because I never had the need to. **_A voice in the back of her mind told her.

Her breathing was becoming more regular but the power building up inside of her was urging to come out.

Amara listened to Dumbledore as he talked to David Potter about his deepest regrets of not being able to save the O'Connell's. About how sorry he was.

_He says it like he doesn't mean it. If he really cared about my parents than why didn't he do anything to save them? Why the hell doesn't he feel anything or at least show me that he does actually care. How can he be so CALM!?_

As she thought this, the power inside her was reaching its height. As Amara backed away from the door, she let out an angry sob and the door in front of her was blasted off its hinges with a deafening sound. Her skin was burning as she bored her eyes into the two men who stood frozen due to the shock, outside of her room.

Not wanting to wait for them to get back to their senses, Amara ran for it. She ran down the stairs, past the startled customers and through the front door and into the open street. Maybe if she had listened to her mind than she would have stayed within the safe inn but her blinded by rage, she let her legs carry her away from the bustling crowd towards a familiar path. Her ears listened to every little noise around her as the people vanished, and the scene changed from them into one full of swaying trees and crowing ravens.

Her eyes recognized the fresh grass and the unwelcoming silence of it screaming at her to get out. She knew she hadn't been here since the funeral, two days ago, but to her it felt like two years without their presence near her. She knelt down to beside her parents' graves. Looking from her dad's to her mum's, she couldn't think of what to say but there was no need because as she looked her heart spoke for her.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. You shouldn't have died. It should have been me. It was me that he was after. He wanted me not you. You didn't do anything wrong. You were so kind when you took me in. You loved me like I was your own child. You- you knew about Voldemort but you never hated me for it. All those years you never once said a thing.

You guys were the only ones who loved me for me. You promised me you would always be there for me. So why did you leave me? What if Voldemort finds me? Who's going to save me from him and his monsters? Who is going to protect me if you're not here? You're just like Nick. He helped me when we were stuck with Voldemort and then when I was finally free, he left me all alone too. Just like what you did.

You know, even though I know he's never going to come for me, I think I still wait for him. But how am I supposed to wait for you if you keep laying down in front of me" Amara broke down in front of the two graves, letting out all her anger and every feeling that had been misplaces inside of her.

As she cried, with her emotions, her powers also poured out. Clouds thundered in the sky. Water droplets soon formed into heavy rain and pelted down, drowning out Amara's cries.

"Just come back please. I need you. What am I supposed to do now? I've ruined everything. I shouted at Dumbledore and that David guy. And I – and I attacked them with the door that I blasted. Now they are going to chuck me out too and hate me just like everyone else. Crouch had already formed his opinion of me, thinking that I'm just like Voldemort because we have the same blood.

But I don't care about that stuff. As far as I'm concerned I have got nothing to do with him. He is not my dad. You are Steve, you're my dad just like you're my mum. You guys are my parents for god's sake. You can't just leave me like this. Please just come back. You have to come back. I'll do anything. Please. Please."

Her sobs died down as she was too overwhelmed to say anything as the truth finally sank in. her parents were dead. She had been left all alone once again. Only this time there was no hope of them coming back. It was out of her control.

Voldemort had won this round. Her parents were dead. It would be a long time before she could trust again. Even longer before she could love someone.

**A/N – thanks for reading. Please leave a review. I know its taken me ages to update but I finally made it. Next chapter should be up soon. But knowing me it might take a bit of time coz I need to update EVP coz that only has 2 chapters. Anyways leave me your thoughts. Next chapter will have a different Point of view. If there's anything you want to see in the story, let me know. -zadi**


	7. How Safe

**Chapter 6 – How Safe?**

**A/N – I thought I would try something different with this chapter, so none of it will be from Amara's point of view but from two other people. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know which you prefer. **

When the power of love overcomes the love of power the world will know peace.**Jimi Hendrix**

David's P.O.V

"I just wish I could have saved them." Dumbledore told me as we stood outside Amara's room.

I wanted to go into the room, I could tell something was not right. She has been awfully quite since Dumbledore came. I know she is not scared of him. After all she had been shouting at him downstairs like she was shouting at me a few minutes ago.

I tried everything to get in. ever Auror level Spells. But the door would not open. Dumbledore had told me she had power. But I didn't know she had this much.

No wonder he's scared for her. She has no idea how to control them and we have no clue what she could do in the current state that she is in now.

Before I could say anything else, the door that had previously been bolted shut, had now been blasted off its hinges and spitting splinters everywhere.

I immediately got my wand out, that is after recovering from the shock, being an Auror I could only assume the worst, but there stood Amara looking different to the girl that I had seen running in.

Her hair looked of a darker shade and was blowing around her, but what frightened me most were her eyes. They were a dark fiery brownish red, as if she had been possessed, looking at the state of the door she might as well have been.

Before I could go to her, she ran fast away from us. I tried to call her but she ran fast away from us. I tried calling her again but she had disappeared. I looked at Dumbledore who too wore a worried look on his face.

I could hear footsteps coming towards us. I turned around, hoping that it was Amara, but it wasn't. It was the bar maid Rosie.

" What on earth was that noise? " she asked us, I just looked at the door – well what should have been the door.

She followed my glance, and upon seeing the shreds that the door had been replaced with. She let out a fearful. " Oh My God! " with her mouth hanging open.

Once she regained control of herself she immediately started asking questions, " Where is she? Is she O.K? What happened? How the HELL did that happen? Who did this? Where's Amara? Is she O.K.? What in the world did you day to her?"

I tried to calm her down but being worried sick myself, I couldn't think let alone answer any of her questions. All I could do was shake my head and say, " I'm sorry. "

Rosie looked at me and calmly said to me, " I thought I told you to back off! " even though her words were calm, the anger was apparent in her tone. " I'm going to go look for her, you do whatever the hell you want!"

I grabbed her elbow, " I'm coming too. " There was no way I wasn't going to help."

" You've done enough!"

" I am coming. " I said sternly.

" But … "

" We're wasting time. "

Having no choice, she reluctantly agreed, " Fine, but when I tell you to back off, you back off. Got it? "

Rosie certainly wasn't intimidated by me, even if I was an Auror. She must know Amara, better than I do anyways.

I nodded to let her know that I understood perfectly. Grabbing our cloaks, we left the inn.

I followed Rosie away from the crown to an isolated ally. Coming out of there I recognized where we was heading.

" Are you sure that Amara would come here, I mean at this time of the night. It is pretty dark out here. "

Rosie looked at me with a look on her face that clearly said 'duh'.

"Where else could she possibly go? She's hardly going to seek comfort in Vol- You Know Who? "

" **Voldemort **" As I said it, Rosie wasn't affected as many are, I silently urged her to say it, after all it was just a name.

She looked at me and with her first smile tonight, she repeated " Voldemort. " She nodded to herself knowing that at least Amara would be happy with her saying the name as she had been told countless times by the little girl to do so.

They walked together silently, not questioning the others persistence as they got closer and closer to the graveyard. The silence was disturbed by distraught shouts not far off. Sharing a worried glance, they ran towards the noise, finally coming to a fallen silhouette.

Rosie's P.O.V

After hearing the noise, we both ran. I hope Amara was safe. I could never forgive myself, if anything happened to her. Over these past few days, she had become like a daughter to me.

No-one should have to go through what that poor little went through.

We got to the O'Connell's grave and there was Amara. Kneeling at her parents' graves, sobbing, " Please … please … "

I ran over to her, wrapping my arms around her shaking body. I put a hand on her head as she cried into my neck, and rubber her back with my other hand.

Even though I hated to see her like this, I knew that she couldn't keep it all bottled up inside her. I whispered into her ear, " Just let it go. Let it all out. "

She trembled in my embrace, I tightened my arms, stroking her head.

I could hear her mumbling softly. After a while it was clear enough for me to understand even though I only managed to catch a few words here and there. " … accident … " , " … all my fault … " , " … alone … ".

I lifted her face so that she could look into my eyes, " What happened was an accident, It was not your fault. There was nothing any body could have done. If your parents loved you enough to save you, I know that they wouldn't want you to blame yourself, alright. "

I kissed her forehead as her sobbing quietened. David charmed a blanked over Amara to calm down her trembling.

My knees were growing numb as I kneeled into the wet grass, holding Amara. But I sat there with her. I sat there because I knew she had no one else.

David's P.O.V

Rosie just sat there, hugging Amara, rocking her back and forth in the grass. I had no idea that Amara felt like that. How could she blame herself for the fire? Surely she knew that she could not have done anything to prevent it. It was out of her control.

What got me the most was the she actually loved Steve and Marissa, so much. From what I had been told she had only lived with them for three or four years. She must have felt really secure and safe in her home with the O'Connell's if she could give them so much love in such a short time.

Her life must have been hell before. No wonder she ran away. But what man could torture his own flesh and blood? But I suppose this is Voldemort we're talking about.

I could hear Rosie humming an old lullaby quietly to Amara.

I wished I could do something to help them. To help Amara. Maybe she'd like to stay with my son and his friends for a while. She should probably be around children her own age. I guess I'll ask Rosie, she'd probably know what Amara wants better than anyone else.

I walked over to the two and knelt beside them. I could hear Amara breathing deeply and I guessed that she must have fallen asleep. Knowing Rosie could use a break, I took hold of Amara, one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders. We walked back to the inn as I carried Amara, in silence.

When we got back to the inn, we went up to the room that had been given to Amara. Dumbledore was waiting inside and I could see that he had repaired the door.

Walking inside I lay Amara down on her bed. Rosie came over and tucked her in properly. She sat on the edge of the bed, while Dumbledore sat on a chair and I leaned against the window.

" What now?" I asked, hoping that Amara wouldn't be in any trouble.

Dumbledore shook his head, " Well, I have managed to get the Ministry of our backs. Amara should have been in serious trouble for breaking the law and performing Underage magic. But I had a talk with the Minister himself and we … agreed that the best thing would be to let it all blow over."

" Let me guess, he didn't want Amara anywhere near the Ministry incase Voldemort wanted her back and he couldn't risk an attack on the Ministry." Rosie said, disgust evident in her voice.

Dumbledore looked at her for a second before replying, " Nevertheless we should be glad that they have not made any charges. And I also don't think that it would be safe for Miss O'Connell to stay here any longer. I fear that the Death Eaters may come looking for her."

Looking at Rosie, I could see that I was not the only one confused.

" I believe that the only reason for Amara's existence, is so that she could channel great power for her father. I also believe that there was a reason why he chose the women that he did to bear Amara. He knew that both himself and the mother would create a powerful child."

Before he could go any further he was interrupted by Rosie, " Do you know who Amara's mum is? Her real mother? "

Dumbledore and I shared a secretive look. We both knew who the real mother was.

" What matters now is that, Voldemort may be aware of Amara's Power and wish to claim it as his own so we need to take Amara to a safer place before she comes Hogwarts."

"She could stay at my place till school starts. I can talk to Katherine. And I'm sure the boys wont mind either."

Dumbledore nodded, " Now that, that is all settled I need to be off, to make some arrangements, Good night. " and with that he left.

Rosie too left saying goodnight. I looked at Amara's face, as if it could tell me what to say to my wife.

I sighed, Amara had seen so much for such a young age. She should never have had to go through what she did.

There was no way that Voldemort was going to get his hands on her. Not if I had anything to do with it.

After a while I too left the room closing the door behind me. I did some silent spells to make sure that nothing would disturb her. Then I apparated back home.

That night Amara slept soundly. Her powers had taken a lot out of her. Thankfully her mind was too tired to generate the usual nightmares that plagued her. For once she was safe. For now.

Tomorrow would just bring another day.

**A/N – thanks for reading. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. If you want your name to come in my Hall of Fame then you know what to do. Just drop a little comment in that tiny box below. **

**By the way does anyone have any ideas on who Amara's real mother could be? Let me know!**


	8. The Fire

A/N – the fire bit was originally my first chapter but it didn't work out so good but I'm hoping it will be better this time. Let me know.

With a smile on her face, she looked at the lit candles, and closed her eyes wishing them away. She puffed out her cheeks collecting as much air she could fit in and blew. But she opened her eyes at the sound of screaming. The flames had vanished, only to have reappeared inside the house setting it alight. Here they were. Bigger. And hotter.

The flames had begun to lick at the curtains and the furniture circling the girl. In the back of her mind she knew she was in danger. But the girl was too scared to move. Her eyes blinded by the raging fire. Her ears deafened by the terrified screaming.

Out of nowhere two big arms snaked themselves around her waist, leading her away from the fire. The man ran, carrying the girl, trying to find a way to escape, whilst calling out to others who were trapped just like him.

They made it to the top of the landing when a shelf came crashing down upon him. Unable to move, he told the girl to run. To save herself.

The girl couldn't understand what was happening. Why was he not moving? She needed him to help her. But he wouldn't get up. The man yelled at her to move as he finally gave into the pain that had slowly been creeping into him.

The girl shook him, trying to get him up. But he wouldn't. He lay there, lifeless. The fire was now heading along the path that the man and the girl and taken. She cried out as the fire came near her and as the man was swallowed into the fire.

Not wanting to meet the same fate, she ran. The girl ran into a bedroom and hid under the bed. Seconds later she heard a familiar woman's voice calling for her. She peeked out to find an aged woman running into the room.

The woman took the girl into her arms and held onto her as if her life depended on it. The girl looked into the woman's eyes and could see the fear reflecting back.

They could hear the creaking on the stairs and knew that the fire was getting closer to them as every second went by. Still holding the girl to her chest, the woman ran to the window, urging it to open. But the stubborn window would not budge. She banged on the window. Could no-one hear them? Giving up she sat the girl in the corner while trying to think for a way out.

The room was now covered in thick layers of smoke. The girl could feel her throat closing up as the smoke started suffocating her. She had to cover her ears as the roaring fire claimed more victims.

A creaking could now be heard within the bedroom. The woman's eyes grew larger as she saw cracks forming on the bedroom floor. The wooden floor had started to crack forming an open path to attack them.

The fire had now entered the room. They were no longer safe in the small room. There was little left of the floor as the hungry fire was consuming everything in its way.

Unable to stand the heat, the windows cracked and shards of glass flew everywhere. The girl had ducked and was saved apart from a few scratches. The woman had moved over to the girl trying to save her, had been caught by several pieces of glass, leaving her to bleed freely.

Seeing this, the girl tried to run over to her but the woman pointed to the window with a weak hand, telling her to escape. The girl shook her head and moved toward the woman. But she was too late. The fire had weakened the floor and now the woman had fallen right down into the fire's clutches.

The little girl backed away from the fire, her mind screaming at her to run. She turned to the window and crawled out. Not caring that the glass was cutting into her skin.

She climbed down the tree, next to the window and stood outside the house. She watched as the fire fighters and the ambulance made their way towards the house. She watched as the fire fighters tried to calm down the fire. She watched as the ambulance tried to save any one still trapped and recovering any casualties and dead bodies, or what was left of them.

She watched her house burning. She watched as her family burned inside. She watched as a nurse started to clean her cuts. She did not care about her injuries. For she knew that after they had mended, she would still be scarred forever from today's events. Her skin may heal but she knew her heart would not.

Not a single spark of joy was in her as she knew she had managed to escape alive. She should have helped her mum and dad. They died saving her.

Why did they not run, saving themselves? Why come back for her? Why care for her safety? When they did not even share the blood that flowed through their veins? She did not care. It was her that had caused them all to die. To risk their lives for an unwanted orphan. She would never forgive herself for being the cause of her family's death. The family that had taken her in when she was rejected by her own. The one family that had given her a birthday the one family that actually cared for her. The one family that she could actually loved and be proud to call hers.

It was all her fault. Why did she have to wish for the flames to disappear? Why not be normal and just blow them? This always had to happen to her. Would she never be allowed to be happy? With those thoughts she slipped out of consciousness.

It had been a whole month since the fire. Time had gone slowly for Amara ever since. Those thirty days had turned to many years. Whoever said that time was meant to heal, never felt the pain of loss.

Today was her last day at the inn. After The Door Incident, it had been decided that Amara would no longer stay at the Leaky Cauldron as it was not safe. She was told that she would be staying with David Potter and his family.

It had taken Amara less than half an hour to pack her stuff mainly because she had lost so much to the fire. Now all she had to call her own was a small bag packed with a few clothes and one or two material possessions.

She took one last look at the room. Even in the month that she had spent here, she had no memories of the place, well at least none that she cared about. She doubted that she would feel any different in the place that she was going to now. Holding her bag she walked out the room, shutting the door behind her. Not even glancing once, as she walked down the stairs.

Since the Door Incident, Amara and Rosie had come more closer. Rosie would be the only one thing about this place that Amara would miss. David had also started to visit her more often. He often joked about with the girls. Rosie and David didn't fill the hole in Amara's heart, but they made her forget for a while.

" Over here 'Mara! " Rosie shouted waving to Amara.

Amara walked over to her and saw that David was already there, drinking out of a glass.

He greeted her with a nod, " You ready? "

" Why wouldn't I be? " she replied sitting on a chair opposite. It wasn't that she was being rude, but Amara had become extremely guarded.

Rosie came over and ruffled her hair knowing that she didn't like hugs, " I'm going to miss you squirt. "

" I know. "

David finished his drink and stood up. He motioned for Amara to do the same.

She waved goodbye to Rosie as David disapparated her to her new " home ".

A/N- I hope you enjoyed it. I might not update for a bit coz I really need to work on my other story EVP which you can check out, but I like this story more so you never know. Please leave a review. What's a few more seconds. Thanks - Zadi


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone,

Just wanted to pass a message to anyone still following my stories. I am really glad that you came across my story and spent some time reading it and I hope you enjoyed it. I know I've been inactive for far too long, but in a month's time, a lot of my commitments will have ended and I can once again start writing!

Can't wait!

Hp4eva786

p.s. in the mean time how about leaving some reviews ;-D

thanks a lot guys


End file.
